


Fluff and stuff

by cutebutsavage



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutsavage/pseuds/cutebutsavage
Summary: colección de one-shots, la mayoría sin relación entre sí, centrados en akko y andrew.
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. casualidad

Aparentemente sus encuentros eran siempre por casualidad.  
“Casualidad”.  
Andrew examinaba esa palabra mentalmente, su madre solía decir que las casualidades no existían. Tan diferente de su padre, su madre solía decirle que todo el universo estaba perfectamente estructurado y que todo se conectaba, si una gota de agua caía, nacía una flor, un hombre tomaba esa flor, pasaba una chica linda y se la regalaba, se casaban, tenían hijos. Un día veían una flor similar en el suelo, ponían una florería, un chico despistado entraba pensando que era un bar, veía un lindo ramillete y lo compraba, salía de la florería para toparse con una chica y bueno… entendía el punto.  
Pero aún así, en ese momento le costaba trabajo entender, si todo pasaba por alguna razón ¿por qué se había cruzado con ella justo en ese momento? 

Andrew había salido a buscar el regalo indicado para unas visitas que su padre estaba por recibir. Aparentemente la condesa de algún lado y su hija, la cual, con mucho énfasis indicó su padre “tiene la misma edad que tú”. Andrew se consideraba un caballero, pero eso no quería decir que amaba hacer las diligencias que le encomendaba su padre, sobre todo cuando lo agarraba de su secretario particular. En fin, ahí se andaba el mismísimo hijo del conde Handbridge, recorriendo las tiendas de las plazas como un humilde plebeyo buscando el regalo perfecto para dos completas desconocidas.

Frank, su supuesto mejor amigo lo había abandonado en tal encomienda prefiriendo ir tras la conquista de ciertos ojitos alemanes. Así que eso lo dejaba solo, caminando de tienda en tienda perfectamente vestido con frac porque para colmo, a causa de cierta festividad en el pueblo las calles estaban cerradas y aquello retrasó a su chofer nada menos que una hora y cuarto lo cual lo dejaba con tan solo una hora restante para buscar el regalo, pagar y regresar a su casa listo para la reunión.

No era la gran cosa, pensó, hasta que se encontró con que la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, amén de la festividad y que las cosas iban a ser un poco más complicadas de lo que imaginaba. En esto estaba cuándo algo frío golpeó su nariz y dirijió su mirada hacia el cielo cuando empezó a llover sobre él.

Masculló entre dientes alguna maldición y alcanzó a divisar lo que era una especie de parada de autobús con un techo, rápidamente echó a correr. Al fin llegando al tan esperado refugio se dispuso a sentarse cuando algo detuvo su retaguardia en el camino. A su lado, a punto de sentarse en el mismo lugar estaba nada más y nada menos que Atsuko Kagari.  
-¿Andrew?-  
-¿Akko?-  
-¿que haces aquí?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.  
-¿que hago aquí? ¡Es el carnaval de la caravana!- respondió la chica en súbita euforia.  
-¿eh?-  
-Vienen caravanas de todas partes del mundo mágico con sus reliquias, vasijas encantadas, antigüedades mágicas, lámparas, plumas y todo tipo de artículos para brujas-  
-Con qué por eso el tráfico…- murmuró Andrew más para si.  
-¿y tu por qué estás aquí? No pareces el tipo interesado en reliquias mágicas como para estar esperando el autobús de brujas-  
-pues no realmente no… mi padre tiene visitas y me mando a buscar un presente-  
-¡ven conmigo!- propuso espontáneamente la chica, hay miles de curiosidades, seguro hallarás algo interesante.  
Conforme Andrew iba conociendo más a Akko ese algo que le hacía renunciar a las decisiones lógicas de hacía más fuerte, una parte de el le advertía que no lo hiciera, pero esos ojos entusiastas y esa sonrisa casi contagiosa… bueno…  
¿Que podía perder?

Así que cuando llegó el autobús color mostaza de dos pisos Andrew la siguió adentro. Akko le dijo que se sostuviera mientras entraban al canal de la dimensión mágica y luego de cinco minutos bajaron para encontrarse en una versión surreal de Marruecos.

Akko parecía que iba a desfallecer de la emoción. Y Andrew, por más orgulloso que fuera se admitió a si mismo que era una vista peculiar. Alfombras mágicas, varitas, animales de todo tipo, muchas plantas y pociones. Vendedores como sacados de un cuento de Andersen.

De pronto perdió de vista a su acompañante y dio vueltas sobre sí para encontrarla, la brújula estaba embobada viendo la entrada de una tienda. Andrew corrió hasta ella.

-Oye tonta, no te alejes tanto- dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza.  
-Auch, pues deja de ser tan lento- respondió sobándose- mira, parece que venden antigüedades, entremos.

Andrew miró el reloj dubitativamente pero Akko ya lo había empujado adentro. La tienda tenía varias repisas donde descansaban artículos de todo tipo.

-Bienvenidos a mi tienda, soy Madame Lafort- era una mujer alta, voluptuosa y de cara hermosa. Akko se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-H-hola, buscamos…-  
-un regalo me parece- no supieron si fue pregunta o afirmación pero en seguida la mujer les indicó- vengan por aquí  
-Por cierto Andrew, ¿tus visitas son familiares?-  
-La condesa de un lugar frío y lejano y su bella hija al parecer- respondió la mujer antes de que Andrew pudiera abrir la boca.  
Para este punto el chico ya estaba empezando a encontrar fastidioso la tendencia de madame Lafort de responder por él.  
-¡No me digas que tu padre planea casarte Andrew!- exclamó Akko con curiosidad.  
-¿Que? No seas tonta, por su puesto que no- contestó el con cierto fastidio.- llevar un presente es una muestra de hospitalidad solamente.  
Pero Akko sintió algo raro retocerse en su estómago. Si el conde Han ridge era capaz de conspirar en cuanto a la carrera de su hijo seguro también lo haría en su matrimonio. Te Andrew iba a comprarle un regalo a una chica, no había nada de malo y sin embargo el nudo creció hasta que tuvo que decir algo sin pensar  
-Seguramente la hija de la condesa es una niña rica pálida, consentida y sin chiste como tú- dijo la bruja sacándole la lengua.  
-¿A que demonios viene ese comentario?-  
-¡A nada! - exclamó Akko dándose la vuelta y poniéndose a caminar por los pasillos.  
-¿Pero qué rayos…?- 

-Las brujas son impredecibles- dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador.  
-Raras es la palabra indicada-  
De pronto escucharon a alguien estallar en sonoras carcajadas.  
Andrew se dirigió hacia Akko y la encontró doblada de la risa frente a un espejo.  
-Andrew, mira esto!- dijo sin poder enderezarse  
-Ese es el espejo travieso, juega con el reflejo de quién se mira en el- madame Lafort explicó a lo lejos.  
En su reflejo Akko había adquirido barba y su cabeza estaba perfectamente calva, la castaña o podía parar de reír.  
-Andrew a ver cómo te ves- dijo jalándole.  
-¿eh?- en el espejo Andrew parecía mucho más viejo y su nariz era tan larga como la de Pinocho.  
Akko explotó en risas más fuertes y sacó su celular del bolso.  
-¿Que haces?- preguntó Andrew confundido.  
-Tu futura esposa querrá saber lo que le espera- dijo apuntando la cámara al espejo y pegándose a el- sonríe  
Y tomó la foto todavía riéndose.  
-Eres horroroso-  
-Pues tu no te ves nada guapa-  
Akko no podía dejar de reírse, Andrew dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada pero en cuanto se dió cuenta recuperó la postura. Así que ahí estaba ahora, pensando en cómo se encontró por casualidad con Atsuko Kagari.

Vaya, es una hermosa pieza de plata- exclamó la condesa al ver los dos medallones que el hijo del conde extendía hacia ella. - Me encanta que se haya tomado el tiempo de buscar algo con referencias mitológicas.  
Encantador de su parte joven Andrew- expresó la hija de la condesa con recato.  
En realidad tuve algo de ayuda al escogerlo- dijo sin tratar de sonar humilde necesariamente.  
La cena fluyó de lo más indiferente, su padre se tomó la libertad de sentarlo frente a la hija de la condesa.  
“Rubia pálida y sin chiste, parece que atinaste Atsuko Kagari” esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pequeñísima. Casi invisible.

Cuando por fin se fueron las visitas y Andrew iba camino a su alcoba encontró a su padre mirando algo en el pasillo.  
-¿pasa algo padre?- preguntó el chico al verlo tan absorto.  
-Hoy te vi sonreír y me acordé de tu madre- dijo sin más. -Este es el jarrón en donde puso las primeras flores que le regalé.  
Nunca había visto a su padre con una expresión tan tierna y melancólica.  
-¿donde se conocieron padre?- preguntó Andrew casi sin pensar.  
-tu madre atendía una florería y yo entré pensando que era un bar- rió el hombre - podrías decir que fue pura casualidad  
El chico no dijo nada, sólo después cuando salía de la ducha el sonido de su celular rompió el silencio.  
Era un mensaje de texto.  
“Hey Andrew, soy Akko, quedamos que te mandaría la foto pero algo raro pasó con ella”. El chico abrió la imagen y se vio a si mismo con una brujita castaña agarrándolo del brazo haciendo caras frente a un espejo.


	2. el reemplazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana le pide a Akko algo a lo que no se puede negar, literalmente.

Akko entró a la habitación de Diana extrañada de que la mandara a traer “inmediatamente”. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante- exclamó Diana desde adentro.

-Ah, hola Diana ¿me mandaste a llamar?-

-Si Akko, pasa- la chica obedeció y se sentó en la cama de la rubia, su relación había ido mejorado con el tiempo aunque a veces mantenían su actitud competitiva. 

-Necesito pedirte algo muy importante, pero antes de decirte qué es necesito que me jures que no te vas a negar-

-¿queee?- preguntó la castaña confundida. 

-Necesito que me lo jures Akko- insistió la bruja determinante. Akko pensó que se trataba de uña situación familiar y pensando en lo delicado que se había vuelto el asunto la última vez en la casa de Diana, no pudo más que asentir energéticamente.

-Muy bien Diana, sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo- exclamó la chica energéticamente.

-Necesito que seas la pareja de Andrew en un baile- 

-¿QUÉÉÉ?- Akko se sonrojó inmediatamente- ¿P-pareja? ¿Pero por qué?

-Es un evento de caridad, un baile con temática y Andrew necesita llevar una pareja, me lo pidió de favor a mi pero voy a estar muy ocupada como para ir así que necesito que vayas tú-

-Pero ¿por que yo Diana? ¿No pueden ir Hannah o Barbara? Ellas están más familiarizadas con esos ambientes ¿no?- preguntó Akko nerviosa. 

-¿Acaso es semejante castigo ser la acompañante del guapo hijo del conde Hanbridge?- preguntó Diana con cierta sorna.

-P…pues… no es eso, pero…-

-Aaah- suspiró Diana- me lo temía, pero lamento decirte que hiciste un juramento Akko así que… ¡Suspendisse meis!-

-Vamos Akko, no puede ser tan malo- trató de animarla Lotte- deberías de verle el lado bueno ya que ahora estás mágicamente obligada a hacerlo.

-Solo tendrás que soportar a un montón de niños y niñas ricos quejándose de lo pequeños que son sus yates por más o menos tres horas- interrumpió Sucy.

-¡No puedo creer que Diana me hechizara! Es tan bajo- exclamó la castaña hundiéndose en su almohada.

-Bueno, pero imagínate toda la atención que vas a recibir siendo la cita de Andrew Hanbridge- exclamó Lotte entusiasmada.

-N-no es como que él me eligió como su cita- resongó Akko tratando de desruborizar sus mejillas.

-Deja de quejarte, es quizá la única cita que tendrás en tu vida-

-Bueno, eso es cier… ¡Sucy!-

Al otro día Akko se bañó y se vistió como de costumbre, y avanzó con paso decidido a la alcoba de Diana. “No pienso ir a ese baile Diana, lo siento mucho, sí así lo diré”.

Toc toc

-Adelante- Escucho Akko y abrió la puerta con decisión.

-Diana, pienso ir a ese baile sin importar qué… quiero decir ¿qué?- 

-Que bueno que llegas Akko, mandé a traer algo para ti- la rubia se acercó con una caja en las manos.- Supuse que no tendrías algo decente que usar así que pedí a mi casa que lo trajeran.

Akko abrió la caja.

Era un vestido color durazno, de tirantes, arriba de las rodillas. Tenía un listón para el cabello del mismo color y una bolsita de peluche color crema. A un lado unas zapatillas a juego con la bolsa.

-Diana es bellísimo- exclamó Akko con los ojos iluminados.

-Lo compraron para mi hace un tiempo pero el durazno no es precisamente mi color, ve a ponértelo- ordenó la chica y Akko obedeció automáticamente.

-Jai-

No dejaba de mirarse en el espejo del ropero mientras Diana recogía su cabello en una coleta y acomodaba el moño.

“Me veo…”

-Listo- murmuró Diana- ahora solo faltan los aretes.

Akko no pudo evitar pensar que Diana estaba actuando muy sospechosa ¿que era eso que la iba a mantener tan ocupada como para no poder ir ella misma?

-Aquí están- la chica sacó un par de pendientes en forma de conchas y los puso en las orejas de Akko- cuídalos, es lo más caro que has usado en tu vida.

El conde Hanbridge esperaba el carro que traería a Diana Cavendish a su residencia junto a su hijo.

-Señor- lo llamó su mayordomo- recibimos una notificación de la señorita Cavendish, parece que tuvo un imprevisto y no vendrá pero mandó a alguien de su confianza para reemplazarla. Se disculpa enormemente.

-¿A alguien de su confianza?- se preguntó el conde.- ¿tienes idea a quien se refiere hijo?

-No padre- pero lo cierto era que Andrew tenía cierto presentimiento de que las cosas iban a salirse un poco del guión.

La limusina de los Cavendish llego y el mayordomo corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¿quién es esa chica? ¿Es una pariente de Diana?- preguntó el conde

-¿Acaso es…?-

El mayordomo cerro la puerta tras la chica y justo cuando arrancaba la limusina, se giró rápidamente.

-eh ¡conductor! ¡Espere! Olvidé mi bolso ¡espere!-

El conde Hanbridge la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Atsuko Kagari?-

En el asiento del copiloto el padre de Andrew refunfuñaba para sí, no decía nada en particular pero por sus semblante podía deducir que estaba algo nervioso. A su lado estaba Akko, despreocupada viendo por la ventana. Por la impresión no le había prestado mucha atención pero a juzgar por lo bien que se veía su atuendo seguro era obra de Diana.

Le quedaba bien a pesar de todo, casi se olvidaba que era una bruja. La chica soltó una risita y Andrew la descubrió haciendo figuritas en el cristal de la ventana con el vaho de su aliento. Suspiró algo derrotado y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hasta llegar al salón.

Akko realmente había dejado de pensar en la situación como tal, pero en cuanto le abrieron la puerta del coche y miró a toda la gente rica en sus mejores galas, caminando como celebridades a la puerta de entrada, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios. Aunque la curiosidad se la comía viva también, todo estaba lleno de luces, cristales y cosas lujosas.

-¡Vaya! Parece como una entrega de premios de celebridades- exclamó la chica mirando para todos lados y casi tropezando con un escalón.

Andrew alcanzó a sostenerla del brazo.

-Fíjate torpe, harías un gran espectáculo tropezando justo en la entrada del lugar- Akko se ruborizó levemente pero hizo caso.

Cuando entraron al salón lo primero que Akko vio fu comida. Andrew no pudo decir mi Gran Triskellion cuando la chica ya había asaltado las islas de ensaladas, la barra de sushi, la de quesos, el fondieu y la fuente de chocolate.

-Andrew, ve por esa chica por favor- le ordenó su padre.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza y caminó rápidamente hasta ella.

-Oye, Akko…- 

-Andfew, pfueba efsto efsta fiquisísimo- dijo la chica acercándole algo como una brocheta a la cara.

-Akko, podrías por fa…- Akko aprovechó el momento para meter la brocheta en su boca. Andrew no tuvo más remedio que masticar. Tenía razón, estaba buenísimo.

-¿tfe gufsto?-

-Fsi, efsta bueno- de repente Andrew se dio cuenta de que acababa de hablar con comida en la boca. Miró a todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie lo había visto. Suspiro aliviado y tomo las manos de Akko.

-Hey, mira, sé que todo esto te parece mágico y de cuento de hadas pero créeme, está gente no viene por la comida y si la quitan es para poner más, necesito que saludemos cuanto antes a un par de personas, conversemos rápidamente con dos o tres más y luego, después de eso te prometo Akko que me encargaré de que comas todo lo que quieras-

-Bueno, si lo pones así…-

Entonces se embarcaron en una lista interminable de nombres y apellidos, títulos, puestos gubernamentales.

En general Andrew saludaba y presentaba a Akko como la señorita Kagari, y la gente decía cosas como “que lindo vestido” “nunca había oído de esa casa” “¿de donde es tu apellido?” “¿Conozco a tus padres?”

Entre persona y persona Akko aprovechaba para robar un pastelillo lo o darle un sorbo a alguna burbujeante copa. Solo después de un rato de andar saludando gente Akko notó la atención que jalaba Andrew, era como un astro.

Tenía porte, era elegante, siempre compuesto, siempre sabía que decir y por más que Akko se negara a admitirlo… era apuesto. Akko estaba algo nerviosa al principio, pero la realidad es que Andrew brillaba tan fuerte que ella era solo una persona común y corriente a su lado aún con su mejor vestido y los aretes de Diana.

-Andrew Hanbridge- los chicos se volvieron para encontrarse con un chico flacucho de cabello engominado que los veía con cizaña. Acompañado de una chica con cara parecida a el que miraba siempre desde arriba.

-Ah, los chicos Exos- dijo Andrew en un suspiro.

-¿Exos como la marca de detergente?- preguntó Akko intrigada.

-¿y tú quién eres? No creí que el hijo del conde Hanbridge traería de cita a una plebeya- dijo la chica con aire amargo.

-por supuesto que no soy una plebeya- exclamó Akko orgullosa.

-Akko…- trató de calmarla Andrew.

-¿ah si?- la retó el chico- ¿a que se dedica tu familia?

-¡Somos brujos!- exclamó Akko con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ja, que tontería mi padre dice que las familias de brujos ya no pueden hacer magia así que son i- nu- ti- les-

-¿ah si?- preguntó Akko más irritada. Andrew tenía un pésimo presentimiento, tomó a Akko del brazo y se dispuso a salir de la escena.

-un gusto saludarlos pero ya…-

-si eres una bruja de verdad, haz un truco de magia- eso era todo, Andrew sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Muy bien- dijo Akko sin pensarlo, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estaba atrayendo más miradas de las que debería y justo en ese momento sé dio cuenta de que esas bebidas burbujeantes… bueno… resultaban algo “mágicas”.- Metamorphie faciesse!

-Ja, ¿ves? No pasó nada- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Pero a su alrededor los demás chicos empezaron a reír señalándolos.

-¿que pasa?- se preguntaban entre ellos. Andrew estaba lívido.

-Oh, no es nada que la gente no haya visto en ustedes antes- dijo Akko orgullosa. Y tomo una charola de plata para mostrarles su reflejo.

Tenían cara de burro.

Los chicos se estremecieron y se soltaron a gritar y a correr buscando la salida de salón.

Andrew tomó a Akko de la mano y la arrastró fuera mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían y ella hacía reverencias.

Andrew encontró un salón vacío y empujó a la chica adentro.

-¿me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando?- la chica hizo un puchero y murmuró con la cabeza agachada.

-lo siento Andrew estaban siendo muy groseros y tu no hacías nada- 

Andrew suspiró abatido. 

-solo les durará unos minutos- se excusó la chica.

-Menos mal, ¿no los pudiste transformar en otra cosa? Burros es demasiado…-

-¿acertado?- rió la chica

Andrew no lo pudo soportar y soltó una carcajada.

-Estas toda despeinada, solo mírate, ¿cuantas copas de champagne tomaste?-

-tú también estás despeinado, ¡espera! ¿Era champagne?-

Los dos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-me gusta tu cabello mejor así- dijo el chico tomando un mechón despeinado.

-y a mi me gusta más el tuyo así- sonrió Akko mirándolo a los ojos. Él también sonrió. Andrew pensó en ese momento, que realmente se veía linda, mientras que Akko se percató de su cercanía y se separó.

-Vaya que tienes talento Andrew- murmuró Akko.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Hablas con las personas como si fuera algo muy fácil- murmuró la castaña sonriendo nerviosa- yo jamás podría dar tal impresión.

Andrew echó a reír.

-¿eh? ¿Que pasa? Hablo en serio, cuando pasábamos todo el mundo te veía Andrew- exclamó la chica con emoción.

-¿En serio eres tan despistada Akko?- Andrew arqueó la ceja.- no puedo creer que no te diste cuenta, la mitad de las veces cuando alguien volteaba a vernos, te miraban a ti.

-¿A MÍ?-exclamó Akko.

-Por supuesto tontita-

-Pero a mi por qué-

-Porque eres diferente Akko- la chica no supo exactamente como sentirse. Realmente no sabía si ser diferente era algo bueno.

-¿Es cierto que está chica les puso caras de burros a los niños Exos?- el conde Hanbridge tenía un semblante como de funeral.

-S-si- murmuró Akko- lo siento.

El conde la miró fijamente un instante y luego se echó a reír. Andrew y Akko se miraron perplejos.

-Ya era hora de que pusieran a esos neoburguecinos en su lugar, Andrew, que la chica se lleve trufas o champagne o lo que quiera, dale también de los dulces de la casa, y que venga a comer algún día con nosotros- decía entre carcajadas retorciéndose en el asiento de la limusina.

Andrew le abrió la puerta a la chica y la ayudó a bajar. Ahora estaban frente a la escuela y la despedida se tornaba algo incómoda.

-Ehr, bueno… adiós-

-Ehm si, bye-

-Gracias por invitarme, bueno a Diana pero por cancelar, ósea no tu, Diana, bueno…-

-No, gracias tu, por reemplazar a Diana y eso sí ella hubiera venido nada hubiera pasado, digo, no hubiera sido tan divertido, yo… fue divertido. Me alegra que me acompañaras-

-Si no hay problema, me divertí acompañándote ja…-

-Bueno- sonrió Andrew- hasta la próxima.

-Sí- Akko se acercó algo ruborizada y plantó un beso en su mejilla- gracias por todo adiós.

Andrew se quedó un momento plantado con los ojos abiertos. La vio entrar al edificio y desaparecer.

Ya sentado en la limusina se percató de algo brillante en el asiento. Un pendiente en forma de concha. “Brujita despistada” pensó “ahora tendré que volver a verte”.

  
  



	3. aún pt 1

Después del incidente del misil mágico, el porvenir parecía por fin brillar un poco más fuerte para Luna Nova. Mientras que gravias a los videos virales y notas en los periodicos y blogs de noticias más brujas alrededor del mundo se enteraban de la existencia de la escuela, la imagen de la institución tambien empezó por pulirse.  
Habría una ceremonia de agradecimiento por parte del gobierno, aunque algunos políticos aún mantenían sus posturas escépticas, muchos otros habían comenzado a abrirse más a la discusión acerca de la importancia de la magia.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, la familia Cavendish prestó su residencia para el evento. Aunque los invitados eran reducidos había prensa que transmitía el evento en vivo.

Las brujas que contribuyeron a la restauración de la paz se encontraban alistándose para el evento en una sala que el personal de la mansión había acondicionado como camerino.

-Wuaaaaaau, todos estos espejos y luces hacen que realmente uno se sienta como una estrella- exclamó Akko con estrellas en sus ojos jugando dramáticamente con la enorme capa que traía puesta para la ceremonia. Tenía los bordes dorados y lucía realmente de ensueño.

-Parece que salvar a la población de un país entero no te vuelve menos infantil en lo absoluto- murmuró Sucy mientras veía a su amiga posar y posar frente al espejo.  
Lotte rió haciéndole señas de que la dejara en paz.

-Creo que esta vez le daré la razón a Akko- interrumpió Amanda quien se puso a un lado de Akko para posar en conjunto con ella en el espejo.

-Vaya vaya chicas, parece que disfrutan los reflectores- dijo la maestra Ursula entrando. No traía sus lentes y para la ceremonia usaba un traje blanco que resaltaba su figura y unas botas doradas.

-Maestra! No es justo! No debería robar de esa manera la atención a las brujas más jóvenes- refunfuñó Amanda.

-Creo que ya sabemos que estarán viendo esos viejitos diplomáticos toda la ceremonia- murmuró Sucy. La maestra se sonrojo completamente y negó nerviosa mientras todas reían de su expresión.

Diana entró entonces por la puerta y anunció que el evento empezaría en breve.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó a Akko antes de salir con una sonrisa ligera.

-Por supuesto!- afirmó la chica más entusiasmada que nunca.

Una a una las chicas fueron pasando a recibir una medalla de parte del ministro quien sonreía a todas amablemente.

-Atsuko Kagari- todos aplaudieron, pero nadie se presentó al escenario. El ministro se aclaró la voz- Atsuko Kagari

De nuevo todos aplaudieron pero nada.

En un lugar de la primera fila cierto chico pensó para sí que la señorita Atsuko sin duda era una tonta.

Los murmullos empezaron y todas las brujas se veían entre si. "Esa Akko..."pensó Diana para si. El ministro se aclaró la voz una vez más.

-Señorita Atsuko Kaga...-

-Voooy!- entonces de entre el publico una figura blanca se hizo paso corriendo- disculpen la tardanza.  
Por fin subió al escenario.

-Disculpen todos, tuve que ir al baño- la audiencia en general se desconcertó por un segundo.

Y todas sus amigas se dieron un facepalm al mismo tiempo. "Típico de Akko" murmuraron.

Al final el ministro otorgó un reconocimiento a la escuela y el acto de clausura fue la entrega de las gemas elementales de la casa Cavendish como muestra del pacto entre el gobierno y las   
brujas. Todos miraron a las gemas cambiar la luminiscencia del día segun su elemento y finalmente reposar en una caja de vidrio especial entregada al conde Hanbridge.

-Muchas gracias, sin más les invitamos a unirse a una pequeña recepcio...-

-COMIDAAAAAAAA- gritaron todos dirigiéndose al jardín donde se había arreglado la recepción del evento.

-Akko podrá verse divina en esa capa con esa medalla pero sigue tragando como una pordiosera- rieron sus amigas mirándola de reojo. Akko mientras tanto saludaba a todos los que pasaban frente a ella y se metía a la boca cuanto pasaba por sus manos.

-Espero que no lo tome a mal señorita, pero sin duda come más de lo que aparenta- Akko se giró de repente con un Croissant a medio comer.

-A-andrew!- exclamó apenada. A lo lejos sus amigas se reían.

-Quería felicitarte- dijo él sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.  
La cara de Akko se iluminó. 

-¿Que? El premio? Vamos no es nada- dijo fingiendo algo de humildad.

-Ahora que eres famosa no me avergüenza tanto que me vean contigo.- dijo Andrew a propósito.

-Oye!- exclamó ella. Ambos rieron.

Cuando la prensa se fue los invitados fueron escoltados a sus cuartos. Antes de retirarse a su cuarto Diana le dijo a Akko: 

-Fue un día maravilloso, y esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas asi que sera una noche especial también-

Ya en su habitación Akko no dejaba de pensar en la lluvia de estrellas. Pensó que en verdad quería verla así que salió del cuarto sigilosamente. Pero la mansión a oscuras era irreconocible. No pasaron cinco minutos antes de que se perdiera. 

-Rayos, tal vez no fue tan buena idea, ahora me siento tan cansada- dijo y se recargó en una puerta.-eh? Que rayos?

Akko sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y se levantó mareada. Estaba en una habitación iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, en semi penumbra. Un enorme ventanal cubierto por una cortina dejaba colarse un poco de luz de luna. En un escritorio había una libreta abierta una fotografía y un bolígrafo.

La chica se levantó masajeando su cabeza. 

"Are, ¿donde estoy?" Dijo incorporándose. "Este perfume..." pensó aspirando un poco el aire. "Huele a menta". Se acercó el escritorio y la fotografía llamó su atención...

-Esto...- era el retrato de la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Tenia el cabello oscuro, la cara mas delicada y amable que pudiera recordar y preciosos ojos verdes.-Es bellísima- murmuró.  
Akko escuchó el chirrido de una puerta y cuando se volvió soltó la foto de inmediato.

-¿Eh? Que haces tu aqui?- dijo Andrew mirándola desde la puerta. Akko se quedó sin palabras. El chico estaba usando únicamente unos pants, unas flip flops y calcetines. Su torso estaba desnudo y tenía una toalla al hombro. Algunas gotas de agua aún resbalaban por sus hombros y espalda.

Akko se puso colorada por completo.

-A-Andrew... y-yo estaba... este... yo- dijo incapaz de articular una frase.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que estás viendo a tu Dios o algo así- dijo sarcástico y consciente del estado de la chica. Akko se avergonzó aún más pero su orgullo la hizo mirar a otro lado y decir lo mas firme que pudo.

-Me he perdido en la mansión y alguien tuvo la indecencia de dejar su puerta aboerta mientras se daba un baño, ¿eres alguna clase de exhibicionista?- el chico le arqueó la ceja.

-Eso te gustaría?- preguntó sentandose en la silla del escritorio.

-¡No seas tonto!- dijo ella mirandolo nuevamente. El se echó a reír. Akko lo miró entonces.

-La mujer de la foto ¿es tu madre?- preguntó entonces.

-Es algo atrevido de preguntar luego de que has revisado mis cosas- dijo esta vez sin sonar tan burlón.

-No pude evitar verla- dijo Akko en tono serio. Andrew la miro- Es increíblemente bella.  
Andrew se puso serio y tomo la foto.

-No era muy fotogénica, en persona era cien veces más hermosa- dijo sin despegar la vista.

La puerta se cerró de repente aventando una corriente de aire frío, Akko se estremeció. Estaba usando su usual pijama de shorts y camisa.

-¿Quieres un suéter?- preguntó el chico. Akko no había respondido cuando él ya la había cubierto con un cardigan café de lana.

-Gracias- dijo la chica y pensó para sí que en verdad Andrew era un caballero. -Oh, las estrellas.

Eh?-

-Diana me dijo que las estrellas estarian brillando hoy- dijo recuperando su entusiasmo.

Andrew se levantó y corrió la cortina del ventanal. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Las estrellas parecían derramarse sobre el cielo como gotas de agua en un río.  
Ambos quedaron absortos un rato.

"Siempre que me encuentro con ella, algo mágico sucede" pensó Andrew para sí, y también pensó que no le molestaba en absoluto "que cosas piensas Andrew". La miró entonces. 

Su semblante estaba cansado pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba completamente conmovida.

-Oye- dijo él sacándola del ensueño. Había acomodado algunas almohadas en la alfombra y una manta.-ya es tarde. Quédate a dormir aquí.  
Akko sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y su cara calentarse.

-Yo...-

-No seas tonta, estás cansada-

Akko no pudo decir nada. Bostezó fuertemente y se acostó en la alfombra mirando las estrellas. Andrew hizo lo mismo y extendió la manta sobre ella.

-Me olvidé decirte- dijo después de un rato- te queda muy bien el blanco.

Se giró hacia ella, se había quedado dormida viendo las estrellas. Andrew sonrió mientras sentía algo cálido instalarse en su pecho.


	4. aún pt 2

Era un día de lo más caluroso.  
-¿por qué Lotte tenía que escoger un día tan caliente para tener una cita con Frank?-  
-Creo que las razones son obvias brujita tonta- respondió Sucy bostezando.  
Estaban detrás de un arbusto, viendo cómo Lotte trataba de tranquilizarse mientras esperaba a su casi-novio en una banca del parque.  
-Me estoy derritieeeeeendoooo- exclamó Akko desparramándose en el piso- Sucy, ¿no se supone qué hay una heladería en la otra cuadra?  
-Ehr, ¿que estas sugiriendo?- dijo Sucy arqueando la ceja.  
-Podrías ir por unos helados- sugirió la castaña con brillos en los ojos.  
-Mira Akko, si voy yo, podré elegir el sabor de tu helado, ¿te parece?- a la chica se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Quién sabe qué sabores extraños y horribles era capaz de elegir su amiga.  
-está bien, iré yo- dijo levantándose con sigilo y echando a andar en dirección a la heladería.  
Entró y se dispuso a ver los sabores.  
-Disculpe, me gustaría pedir dos…-  
Antes de que pudiera seguir se giró hacia ella un rostro familiar.  
-¿Andrew? -  
-Oh, eres tú Akko-  
-Ehr, hola ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica mirándola curiosa. No vestía con uniforme, una camisa blanca simple y unos pants negros.  
-Frank quedó de verse con tu amiga Lotte, me pidió que lo acompañara para darse valor supongo, pero hace mucho calor así que dije que le esperaría aquí ¿y tu?-  
-Pues Lotte no quería venir sola así que Sucy y yo la acompañamos-  
-¿y la vigilan detrás de un arbusto?-  
-pffff ¿que? Por supuesto que no, ja, nunca en la vida haríamos algo as…-  
-tienes ramas en el cabello- interrumpió el chico.  
-¿eh?- Akko se miró en el reflejo de la repisa y se puso roja, inmediatamente se puso a quitarse la basura del pelo.  
Andrew dejó escapar una risa burlona. Sin duda era la chica más despistada que conocía.  
-Tienes una hoja aquí- dijo el chico acercando su mano así pelo y retirando la hoja. Akko se sonrojó por el gesto.  
-Arigatou- dijo mirando al suelo.  
-Disculpe la tardanza- un señor bajito apareció por una puerta- ¿que desea?  
-Dos conos por favor-  
-claro, serian 65 con 50-  
-Un momento- Akko se tocó en los bolsillos pero no sintió su monedero. -eh ¿donde rayos?  
¡No puede ser! Se la quedó Sucy  
La chica sentía que se derretía en ese mismo instante.  
-Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio- dijo Andrew extendiéndole un billete al señorito.  
-Muchas gracias, que amable-  
-Andrew, no tenias que- exclamó Akko apenada.  
-No tuve más opción me diste pena ajena, vale, ya lo compré así que acéptalo-  
Andrew observaba a la chica comer su helado con extasís tal que tenía que mirar a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse que nadie la veía.  
-Deshhhberías pfobar tfu helayo Andfrew efsta fiquísimo-  
-Deberías buscar algo que se llama etiqueta en el diccionario- dijo él esbozando una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas burlonas. Akko solo le sacó la lengua.  
“Atsuko Kagari - pensó Andrew para sí- tienen razón cuando dicen que la magia radica en la simplicidad”

Mientras tanto…  
-¿Donde rayos se metió Akko? Los hongos que planté ya se están cocinando con el sol


	5. aún pt 3

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas Lotte? ¡Cuéntanos!- presionaban las brujitas en una esquina del salón de clases.  
-Sí, vamos, dinos cómo te fue- la pobre Lotte estaba acorralada y sus pecas parecían células de granada por lo roja que estaba. Quién diría que del grupo de amiguitas, Lotte sería la primera compartiendo una “experiencia romántica”.  
Hannah y Barbara que habían limpiado sus asperezas con Akko y sus amigas después del incidente del misil ahora chismoseaban también con ellas, y eran las más interesadas en saber a lujo de detalle la experiencia de la brujita rubia.  
-B-bueno- balbuceaba Lotte- solo nos vimos en el kiosco y nos saludamos.  
-¿te besó la mano?- preguntaba una  
-¿se quitó el sombrero?- preguntaba la otra.  
-¿en que siglo viven chicas?- dijo Amanda volteando los ojos.  
-No hizo nada de eso, pero me abrió la puerta de la heladería y me invitó a probar de su cono de helado- confesó Lotte empañando sus lentes.  
-¿eso no es como…- Hannah y Barbara se miraron emocionadas.  
-¡un beso indirecto!- terminó Akko por ellas. Lotte casi se desmaya y todas las chicas rompieron en carcajadas.  
-Aaaah, como desearía tener un novio- exclamó Hannah con aires de ensoñación.  
-No veo por qué podría ser tan fantástico- farfulló Amanda subiendo sus pies a la silla.-Además todas aquí estamos por mucho lejos de algo así, excepto Lotte claro.  
-Eso es cierto- convinieron las chicas.  
-Claro, excepto por Diana- dijo Hannah y todas voltearon de inmediato.  
-¿C-como que Diana?- preguntó Akko sorprendida.  
-Bueno, es que es obvio que tiene “algo” con Andrew Hanbridge- dijo Barbara asintiendo.  
-Ja, por favor, Diana solo siente atracción por los libros y por ella misma, no hay manera de que se interese por un muchacho cuando es completamente asexual- refutó Amanda. Akko asintió confundida.  
-Bueno, si lo piensas no sería sorprendente que tuvieran algo- anunció Sucy.  
-¿A qué te refieres Sucy?- tartamudeo Akko.  
-Diana y Andrew se conocen desde la infancia, ambos son atractivos, populares, inteligentes y de la nobleza, hacen en general buena pareja…-   
Sucy tenía un punto. A Akko realmente no le resultaba difícil imaginarlos en una cita o algo así, pero, la idea sola le causaba una extraña sensación que no podía explicarse bien.  
-¿Sabían que Diana tiene una foto con Andrew en su habitación?, salen ellos y los padres de ambos. Además el día de la recepción por la ceremonia del misil, pasaron largo rato hablando y riendo, y Diana tiene el teléfono de Andrew ¿tu tienes el teléfono de Frank, no es asi Lotte?-  
La acorraló Hannah.  
-P-pues sí-  
-¡Ven!- definitivamente hay algo.  
Akko pensó entonces en esa noche que cayó por accidente en el cuarto de Andrew y de cómo miraron las estrellas juntos. “Me pregunto si Andrew realmente estará enamorado de Diana… tal vez por eso se emocionó de ver las estrellas”.  
-Pero las apariencias y el dinero no es lo único que importa… también debe haber química entre las personas, es decir, por más que te veas bien con alguien no quiere decir que te diviertes con esa persona- intervino Lotte, quien había notado la expresión de su amiga castaña quien seguramente era lo suficientemente lenta como para no entender la sensación que sentía en ese momento- ¿no crees Akko?  
-¿eh? ¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando-  
-En eso tienes un punto Lotte, pero tienes que admitir que las apariencias son importantes es decir, Andrew no saldría con, por ejemplo, alguien tan desfachatozo com Akko- dijo Sucy con intención malévola.  
-¡Sucy!- exclamó Lotte.  
-Como si me importara en lo más mínimo, por mi esos dos pueden trepar la copa del árbol más alto de Arcturus y besuquearse hasta la próxima luna roja- dijo orgullosa saliendo de la habitación.  
Ya en la noche Akko se encontró a sí misma balbuceando contra su almohada “no soy desfachatoza, soy bastante elegante”. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.  
“Realmente no es mi problema si tienen o no tienen algo”. Pero recordó entonces la ocasión del lío con la abeja mágica, se sentía bien que alguien le dijera que era bella y recordaba lo caballeroso que había sido Andrew ese día y el día que de quedó a dormir en su habitación.  
“Vamos Akko, son atenciones que el conde Hanbridge tendría con cualquiera”.


	6. aún pt 4

-Andrew, ¿estas saliendo con Diana?-   
El chico dejó el café que se estaba acercando a los labios y miró a la brujita frente a él.  
-¿Qué rayos Akko?- después de acompañar a su amigo Frank a una casi-cita con Lotte, Andrew agarró la costumbre de esperarlo en algun café o heladería cercana, ya que al parecer su amigo carecía de por ponerlo fino, valentía para reunirse a solas con los ojitos alemanes que lo traían hechizado. Y por alguna razón si estaba Lotte, estaba tambien Akko y aveces Sucy asi que ahí se hayaban, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran su casi-cita un viernes en la tarde.  
-El otro día escuche a Hannah y Barbara decir que tenías “algo” con Diana-  
-¿eso hacen las brujas en clase, hablar de la vida de la realeza?- preguntó con sorna.  
-Ja, muy gracioso Andrew. ¿Y bien?-   
-¿por que tanto interes Akko?- dijo el chico arqueando la ceja divertido y apoyandose en la mesa, ver las reacciones de Akko cuando hacia algo inesperado era un hobby que le gustaba bastante.  
-B-bueno- balbuceo Akko tratando de conservar su actitud orgullosa- es obvio que en la escuela las chicas esperan que yo llegue con alguna respuesta y pues no las quiero decepcionar.  
-¿solo por eso?- preguntó acercandose más.  
-P-pues claro- Akko ahora lo tenía prácticamente en su nariz. Sentía que su cara estaba calentandose, Andrew podía ser realmente molesto- ¿me dirás o no?  
-antes dime por qué piensas que saldría con Diana- pidió el chico recargandose en la silla.  
-Pues se conocen desde chicos y ella sabe muchas cosas de ti- contestó Akko de inmediato.- Ambos son estudiosos y atractivos…  
-¿piensas que soy atractivo?-   
Akko se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello.   
-Q-quiero decir que así los ven los demás y supongo que se ven bien juntos, ¡ah! Y tienes su telefono-  
-Realmente esa es una razón tonta para pensar que estamos saliendo- se burló el chico.  
-¡No has contestado la pregunta Andrew!- exclamó la niña.  
-No tengo por qué, me gusta mantener mi vida privada, privada- dijo el chico dándole un sorbo a su café.  
-¿en serio te crees una celebridad no es así?- Akko estaba bastante molesta porque sabía que Andrew lo hacía para desesperarla, se lo decía su media sonrisa arrogante.- En realidad a mí no me interesa en lo mínimo que estén saliendo.  
-¿Ahora lo das por hecho?-  
-Pues claramente Diana te conoce muy bien y se ven con regularidad- Andrew no pudo evitar pensar que Akko decía esto con cierto reclamo “¿será posible que esté celosa?”- y tienes su número de teléfono y… ¿de qué te ríes?-  
-Tu y yo nos vemos con regularidad Akko- puntualizó Andrew.  
-B-bueno si, pero es por Lotte y Frank…-  
-Sabes cosas personales de mí, como que toco el piano a escondidas de mi padre, incluso haz visto a mi madre- continuó Andrew.  
-¿eh? P-pero…-  
-¿ya se te olvidó que estuviste en mi cuarto?- Akko se puso roja- ¿que me viste sin camisa?  
La chica ahora estaba lívida.  
-¿o que dormiste conmi…?-  
-ANDREWWW!!!- exclamó la chica echando vapor por las orejas.  
-ahora déjame preguntarte ¿estamos saliendo?- preguntó serio. De repente cambió su tono, toda su expresión estaba seria y compuesta. Ponía a Akko realmente nerviosa.  
-El hijo del conde Hanbridge nunca saldría con alguien como yo- dijo Akko mirando a otro lado. Después de todo no había manera, a menos que fuera picado de nuevo por la abeja mágica de aquella vez- solo te fijarias en alguien con una posición como la tuya, como Diana-  
La chica se giró para verlo y encontró en Andrew una mirada extraña. Nunca le habia visto los ojos así, tan consternado.  
-¿entonces eso piensas de mi?- Akko escuchó en su tono algo de reclamo.  
-P-pues sí-  
-Ya veo, entonces no importa que te diga que no estoy saliendo con Diana de todas maneras no me creeras-  
-Pues…-   
-¿y hay algo que pueda hacer para que me creas?-  
-ehr, no lo sé-  
-Bien- dijo Andrew simplemente.  
Akko sabía que ella había causado esa sensación incómoda y tensa en el ambiente pero ya no sabía que decir, esperaron a que Lotte y Frank llegaran y no dijeron nada más.

Akko se recostó en su cama recordando su conversación con Andrew. “Ni siquiera me dijo si era cierto o no”, pensó irritada cubriéndose con la almohada, “pues no me importa, no me importa, no me importa…” pero ahí estaba su cara completamente roja pensando en como la había tratado aquella vez cuando la abeja de Sucy y lo caballeroso que fue al dejarla dormir en su alcoba el dia de la lluvia de estrellas. “No, me, importa”.   
De pronto sintió su celular vibrando, lo tomó pero no reconoció el número así que colgó. Suspiró resignada y se levantó cuando él teléfono volvió a sonar. Le pareció raro asi que contestó.  
-¿moshi moshi?-  
-¿Akko?-  
-¿quien habla?  
-Andrew Hanbridge   
-¿eh? ¿A-andrew?-  
-ahora tienes mi número entonces no puedes decir que estoy saliendo con Diana-  
-¿P-pero cómo conseguiste mi número?- preguntó confundida. Su corazón latía como auto de carreras.  
-Le dije a Frank que se lo pidiera a Lotte para mí-  
-¿Lotte?-  
-En fin, ahora que tienes mi numero brujita inmadura estarás segura de que no estoy saliendo con Diana-  
-¿Solo me llamaste para decirme inmadura?-  
-Pues no, en realidad hay un concierto de piano el próximo sábado, quisiera que me acompañaras-  
-Suena como que no tengo opción- protestó Akko.  
-¿por favor?  
-Bueno- aceptó Akko sonrojándose un poco.  
-Tranquila, no significa que estamos “saliendo”- dijo él con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en su lengua.  
Eso era todo.  
-¡Adiós Andrew!- Akko colgó y se echó a la cama.  
Andrew sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea.  
-Aún- murmuró para sí y dejó el teléfono en la cama.


	7. finales

Con el verano acercándose, se acercaba también el final del periodo. Una histeria colectiva se apoderaba de las jóvenes brujas de Luna Nova quienes pretendían meterse a la cabeza en el final del semestre, todo lo que no aprendieron en un año. Tal era el caso de Akko, que aunque se esforzaba, su memoria no era un talento natural y su atención, tampoco.

-te ves cansada Akko- le dijo Diana mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-anoche no pude dormir, quise estudiar pero no pude, Lotte no paraba de hablar en sus sueños y Sucy roncaba, ¡al final no pude pasar de la primera página!- sus ojeras la hacían ver especialmente lúgubre.

Diana suspiró.

-¡No suspires así en frente de mí Diana! No todos somos prodigios que heredaron su genio de nuestros antepasados ¿sabías?- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No era eso Akko, estaba pensando que tal vez te haría bien estudiar en otra parte- Diana se detuvo para mirarla.- ¿por qué no vas a la biblioteca del pueblo? Estoy segura de que no hay nada allí que pueda distraerte-

A Akko se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Qué buena idea Diana! Retiro lo dicho, es fantástico que seas una prodigio- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó la rubia divertida- a ver si así dejan de crecer tus ojeras, parece que te golpeó un canguro.

-¡oye!-

Al acabar las clases Akko tomó sus libros y su escoba y emprendió vuelo hacia el pueblo. La biblioteca era realmente vieja y todos los libros parecían estar a punto de hacerse polvo. “Parece que Diana tenía razón” pensó la chica “no hay nada aquí que pueda distraer-“

-¿Akko?- la chica se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz.

-¿Andrew? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo- dijo él con una media sonrisa- no pareces el tipo de persona que visite una biblioteca como esta a menudo.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Andrew se echó a reír.

-nada, nada- Akko también sonrió, no esperaba verlo- estoy haciendo una tarea, tengo que investigar sobre la historia del pueblo y pensé que tal vez encontraría algo interesante aquí ya que todos escribirán lo que encuentren en wikipedia 

-no pensé que te interesara la historia-

-no me interesa, solo quiero ser el número uno, ya sabes, cosa de ricos pretenciosos-

Esta vez fue Akko la que soltó a reír.

-¿has encontrado algo?-

-no, cada vez que agarro un libro, se pulveriza en mis manos- Akko rió más fuerte aún. Del fondo de la biblioteca se oyó un SHHHHH suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos a ambos sordos. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la bibliotecaria que parecía tener ciento doce años y mantenía su índice cadavérico en sus labios en señal de silencio.

-¡perdone!- susurraron ambos. 

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico en un susurro, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-tratando de estudiar para mis finales, no me concentro en la escuela, y a este paso siento que me van a enviar al jardín de niños para brujas-

-no sabía que las brujas estudiaran, no recuerdo nunca haber visto a Diana estudia..- Akko lo fulminaba con la mirada- Ok, ya. Entiendo. 

Akko suspiró derrotada.

-¿acaso estás desanimada? Eso va completamente contra la naturaleza de Atsuko Kagari- dijo Andrew tratando de animarla.

-supongo que tienes razón, ya estoy aquí, así que me esforzaré- contestó ella sonriendo un poco.

Akko empezó sus estudios mientras su amigo leía una crónica del pueblo a su lado. 

“A ver… los principios mágicos… esta tabla data del siglo V a.C… luego con los alquimistas…” sus ojos se desviaron por un momento y dieron con las manos del chico.

“Vaya, a Andrew se le marcan los huesos de sus manos, oh y tiene un lunar cerca de los nudillos, es bastante lindo… ¡espera! ¿Qué estás pensando Akko? No, no, no. Regresa, a ver, los alquimistas, la alquimia, su propósito era encontrar la fuente material de la magia… la piedra filosofal… los fundamentos de la transmutación moderna…” Andrew se aclaró la garganta y esta vez la vista de Akko dió en su cuello. “...el cuello de Andrew se ve muy terso, puedo ver su manzana de Adán, ¿eh? ¿Por qué hace tanto calor de repente?”

-¿Akko?-

-¿eh?-

-¿tengo algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Akko sintió las puntas de sus orejas calentarse. De repente estaba hiper consciente de las expresiones de Andrew, como la forma en la que arqueaba la ceja, o ladeaba la cabeza. La hacían sentir particularmente extraña.

-este, no, sólo ehm, me perdí en mis pensamientos ¡tú vuelve a trabajar!- la chica enterró su nariz en el libro.

“¡Basta cerebro! Sé lo que estás haciendo, sólo quieres una excusa para no estudiar, pero no lo voy a permitir”.

Cualquiera hubiera podido sentir la concentración de la chica, sus ojos parecían sacar chispas. Cuando Andrew cerró el libro que leía estaba atardeciendo, quiso decirle algo a Akko pero la encontró acurrucada sobre los libros.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende?” pensó para sí mismo. La luz del crepúsculo creaba un aura dorada alrededor de su figura.

“En serio Akko, de todos los días te tuviste que aparecer hoy… no pude concentrarme ni un poco contigo a un lado” se quejó el chico en su mente.

-Un ocho no está nada mal Akko, considerando tu desempeño anterior- le dijo Lotte- lo hiciste muy bien

-¡Lo sé! Aún no lo puedo creer- Akko sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Aunque estuviste rara en el examen- dijo Sucy.

-¿eh?-

-saltabas de repente en tu silla y sacudías tu cabeza, te veías roja como un tomate, fue muy extraño-

-a-ah, eso… sólo estaba haciendo memoria y, me distraían otros recuerdos- contestó mirando al suelo.

-hmmmm- dijeron sus amigas al unísono mirándola sospechosas.

“tal vez no está mal visitar la biblioteca de vez en cuando” pensó Akko para sí.


	8. cake by the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la cuarentena ya me está afectando así que hice este cap en la playa, si tienes alguna request (una tematica para un cap o algo así) deja un comment pls, disfruten!

-¿estás hablando en serio Diana?- preguntó Amanda visiblemente sorprendida.

-desgraciadamente sí- contestó la rubia.

-¡oyé!- exclamó Akko- no es muy agradable si dices eso luego de invitar gente a vacacionar en tu casa.

-¡s-solo es un fin de semana! Y no lo planeé yo. Mi tía insistió-

-¿tu tía la que casi te asesina para quedarse al mando de tu familia?- preguntó Sucy con toda intención.

-¡Akko!- le recriminó Diana- ¿a cuantas personas les dijiste eso?

-a-a nadie- 

-a todas- dijeron las demás al unísono.

Diana suspiró derrotada.

-mi tía y mis primas se disculparon ¿vale? No van a intentar envenenarnos ni nada, y ya se tomaron la molestia de arreglar todo-

-Sí, además la casa de Diana es suuuuper linda- dijo Barbara entusiasmada.

-Y va a haber chicos, Andrew llevará algunos amigos de Appleton ¿suena bien, no Lotte?- preguntó Hannah divertida. La pobre Lotte empañó sus gafas de vergüenza.

-Ew chicos- se quejó Amanda.

-Supongo que será divertido- murmuró Akko. Además hace tiempo que no veo a Andrew. Levantó la vista y encontró a Diana arqueando la ceja. 

-¿qué piensas Akko?- le preguntó Sucy quien también se percató de su expresión.

-n-nada, deberíamos estar empacando ¿no?- dijo dispuesta a darse la vuelta.

-ah si, nos quedaremos en la cabaña junto al mar así que lleven traje de baño- pronunció Diana mientras desaparecía despreocupada por el pasillo dejando a un grupo de brujitas apenadas y desconcertadas.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?-

La tía y las primas de Diana recibieron a las chicas con vestidos floreados y cocktails de bienvenida.

-¡vaya! Es como estar en Maui- exclamó Amanda deleitada- incluso Constanze le entró a los cocktails.

-¡qué poca clase tienes Amanda!- la reprimió Akko.

-Uy, perdón señorita fina-

-¿por qué no van a dejar sus cosas antes de que empiecen a pelear?- propuso Diana.

Una vez que dejaron las maletas, las chicas se cambiaron para ir a la playa. Akko había empacado una playera estilo hawaiiana con flores rosas, unos shorts verdes y sus birckenstock. 

-¡Akko te ves tan fresca!- dijo Lotte que había elegido un vestido amarillo.

-los colores brillantes son ridículos- se quejó Sucy que llevaba su habitual vestido negro pero con gafas de sol.

Al bajar las escaleras Akko escuchó venir de abajo el sonido de un piano.

-¡es Andrew!- exclamó para sí y bajó los peldaños entusiasmada. 

-eso fue realmente lindo Andrew- dijo una voz femenina. Akko paró en seco en el pasillo. Junto al piano estaba una chica que nunca había visto, se parecía a Diana solo que más alta e incluso más bonita.

-he estado tocando de nuevo- dijo él sin percatarse aún de la presencia de la castaña.

-me alegro, escucharte tocar de niños es uno de los recuerdos más preciados que guardo- 

-¡Ahí estás Akko! Bajaste del lado incorrecto de la escalera- le dijo Diana desde el otro lado se la habitación. La chica y Andrew se giraron para verla.

-Akko- dijo él levantándose.

-H-hey- dijo algo nerviosa.

-No te vi ahí- el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me di cuenta- repuso ella y se sorprendió de escuchar algo de molestia en su voz.

-Mucho gusto, soy Katarina- se presentó la chica.

-H-hola, soy Atsuko, Akko-

-Katarina es mi prima, su familia vive en rusia pero nos visitó el fin de semana- añadió Diana invitando a todos a salir. 

-hay que aprovechar que tu familia tenga una casa junto a la playa, es tan frío en Rusia- Diana descorrió el ventanal y salieron al jardín.

Los demás jugaban a lo lejos en la playa. Hannah y Barbara intentaban coquetear con los amigos de Andrew, Amanda los retaba a jugar volleybol, Constanze hacia un castillo de arena y Sucy les arruinaba el momento a Lotte y a Frank.

-¡Chicos! Llegaron los snacks- anunció Diana al tiempo que se abrían un montón de charolas junto a la playa, revelando contenidos exquisitos.

-No tengo mucha hambre- dijo Katarina desanimada. Luego se volteó con Andrew y tomando su brazo dijo: sígueme contando de tus vacaciones en los Alpes, tengo muchas ganas de ir a Suiza.

Akko hizo una mueca.

-pues yo me muero de hambre, vamos Diana- dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo. 

-oye, espera- se quejó ella. Andrew ni siquiera pudo decir nada.

Lotte se llegó a sentar junto a sus amigas, habían puesto un montón de mantas en el suelo como si fuera un picnic. Estaba algo sonrojada, quizá por el sol, quizá por su chico.

-¡vaya que hace un día tan lindo! Oh, Akko ¿ya hablaste con Andrew?-

-claro que no, si hubiera hablado con él no estaría mordiendo su sándwich como si fuera un jaguar desgarrando la carne de su presa- contestó Sucy.- además mira para allá 

Andrew y Katarina hablaban sentados el uno junto al otro.

-¿ya lo vieron? Parece que Andrew tiene novia- dijo Hannah sentándose junto a ellas- ¡que cool! ¿No se ven bien juntos?

-Katarina es modelo ¿sabían? pero esta estudiando para ser neurocirujana. Es de esperarse de la familia de Diana, tiene los looks y el cerebro.

-tienen razón- dijo Akko de repente- son perfectos juntos, la pretensión personificada

Y tras esto se levantó dejando a un par de brujas desconcertadas. Caminó por la orilla de la playa buscando conchas para distraerse. De pronto captó su atención una perfectamente lisa, con ondulaciones naranjas como ondas de agua. Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando una ola llegó hasta ella y se la arrebató. Akko suspiró derrotada.

-aquí tienes- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un chico le extendía la concha para que la tomara.

-gracias- la chica lo miró de reojo, tenía el cabello castaño como ella y ojos color miel. Era bastante guapo.

-está muy linda, no merecía perderse en el mar- dijo sonriéndole.

-¡ah! Entonces si hubiera sido una concha normal ¿la hubieras dejado? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes los chicos? ¿Por qué son tan superficiales? ¿Que tiene de malo ser una concha común y corriente?- explotó Akko de pronto.

-woah woah, tranquila- le dijo él. -Algo me dice que no hablamos de conchas.

-ugh, no importa- la chica sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

-bueno, si tu lo dices- repuso el chico divertido, siguiéndola por la playa- soy Axel ¿y tu?

-una concha común y corriente- dijo Akko aún molesta.

-vale ¿y esta concha tiene nombre?- preguntó él aún más divertido. La castaña paró en seco.

-Akko- 

-Akko… suena bien para una concha común y corriente-

-supongo que sí- dijo medio sonriendo.

-con qué sonríes ¿eh? Qué alivio, no hay nada peor que ser una concha común y corriente, excepto ser una concha amargada-

Por fin Akko soltó una risita.

-gracias- dijo por fin.

-no hay de qué. Y… a decir verdad- comenzó a decir con las mejillas algo rojas- a mí me pareces una concha bastante linda

Akko se sonrojó de golpe.

-¡Akko!- ambos se giraron y encontraron a Andrew.- Las chicas te estaban buscando

-ah, en un momento voy- le contestó sintiéndose algo molesta de nuevo.

-creo que es importante- insistió Andrew.

-ok- exclamó Akko de mala gana y corrió hacia el jardín.

No lo puedo creer, viene a buscarme solo si se lo piden, qué descarado.

-Hey Akko- Andrew la alcanzó.- espera 

La chica se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿acaso estas molesta conmigo?- dijo arqueando la ceja.

-¿p-por qué lo estaría?-

-no sé pero no me has dirigido la palabra y en serio..-

-¡ahí están!- exclamó Katarina a lo lejos. Lucía un traje de baño dorado que la hacía ver despampanante- vayan a cambiarse, es hora de ir al agua

Akko sintió la sangre calentarse en sus venas y echó a correr sin decirle nada a Andrew.

Desde la orilla un grupo de brujitas acomplejadas de su cuerpo veían a una modelo jugar en las olas.

-un cuerpo así debería ser ilegal- dijo Amanda, aunque quizá no de mala manera.

-no seas infantil Amanda- la reprimió Diana.

-dices eso pero, la realidad es que haz tenido los brazos cruzados sobre ti todo este tiempo- Diana alejó la vista sonrojada.

-p-pues yo pienso que todas tienen cuerpos muy lindos- dijo Lotte tratando de animarlas.

-tu eres la única de buen humor porque Frank esta tan enamorado de ti que es incapaz de voltear a ver a otra chica- puntualizó Sucy.

-es cierto Lotte- convino Barbara

-no puedes hablar- la secundó Hannah.

Ambas envueltas en una nube gris luego de que todos los chicos se hubieran amontonado frente a Katerina.

Lotte suspiró derrotada.

-oh Akko, ¿por qué no te quitas la playera? ¿No tienes calor?- Preguntó inocentemente la rubia. Akko la fulminó con la mirada y se tapó el pecho.

-¡por nada!-

-bueno chicas- las interrumpió la tía de Diana- ¿quien quiere más cocktails?

-¡YO!- gritaron todas al unísono.

Al anochecer los chicos hicieron una fogata. Los coktails habían puesto a todos de buen humor y fue entonces que alguien del grupo dijo: ¡hay que jugar verdad o reto!

Así empezaron a girar la botella.

-¡Diana! ¿Verdad o reto?-

-¡esto es ridículo!-

-¡anda!- insistieron todos.

-v-verdad-

-¿cómo fue tu primer beso?- 

-n-no voy a…-

-¡tienes qué!-

-¡sí!-

-¡vamos!-

-¿no me digas qué…?

-¡Diana nunca ha besado a nadie!-

La chica apartó la vista pero no lo pudo negar.

Todos tomaron otra ronda de cocktails.

La botella giró de nuevo.

-¡Axel! ¿Verdad o reto?-

-verdad-

-¿cuál es la niña más linda aquí?-

-todas son hermosas de verdad, no creo poder elegir- dijo riendo pero se volvió a mirar a Akko y le guiñó el ojo. La chica se sonrojó violentamente.

Andrew notó la interacción y frunció el sello.

Otra ronda de cocktails y la botella de nuevo.

-¡Amanda! ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Por supuesto que reto-

-Uhmm, besa a quien quieras del círculo-

-Bueno- la pelirroja se levantó y le plantó un beso en los labios a Katarina, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todos los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Nada mal- dijo Amanda con una media sonrisa y regresó a su lugar como si nada.

Esta vez no hubo cocktails, shots directos y la botella que giró de nuevo y de nuevo. Akko empezó a sentirse mareada.

Se levantó para tomar aire y caminó hacia la cabaña. Se sentó en una esquina y escuchó las olas del mar.

Suspiró.

-al final ya ha pasado todo un día y no he hablado con él- murmuró para sí. De pronto escuchó un ruido como de resortes y una risa seguida de un pequeño grito.

-¿pero qué…?- la chica se puso de pie y como pudo dio vuelta en la esquina de la cabaña. 

Encontró a Andrew con la camisa desarreglada empujando a una muy borracha Katarina hacia adentro mientras él cerraba la puerta y se daba media vuelta.

-¿A-Andrew?- no pudo evitar preguntar Akko.

-¿Akko? ¿Qué haces a…?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los ojos de Akko sacaban chispas y su aura era negra como la muerte.

-¡Al menos ten algo de respeto por la gente en la playa!-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡yo no…!-

-¡Basta!- le gritó Akko enojada- no me tienes que explicar lo que haces con tu… con tu… novia ¿okay?- y no pudo esconder su tono herido esta vez.

-¿¡novia!? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡DE KATARINA IDIOTA! ¿¡De quién más!?-

-¡Pero si Katarina no es mi novia!-

Akko se puso lívida.

-¿qué? Entonces…- Akko se lanzó sobre él con furia- ¿¡ABUSASTE DE UNA CHICA EN ESE ESTADO SIN TENER NADA SERIO CON ELLA!? ¡Eres en verdad horrible Andrew!

-¡Akko espera, yo no hice nada!- el chico tomó sus brazos con fuerza- ¿por eso me estabas evitando?

Akko paró en seco, sonrojándose. Andrew la atrajo hacia él.

-¿por eso estabas enojada?- 

-n...no sé de qué hablas- Akko lo miró de reojo y lo encontró sonrojado y con un semblante de consternación.

-¿¡por essso te pusissste... a coquetear con esssse fuckboy en la playa!? ¿¡Eh, qué hacías con esssse idiota, rubio oxigenado!?-

-Andrew espera…- ¿está ebrio?, pensó Akko para sí, intentando mantener el equilibrio. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué el suelo se mueve tanto?

-¿Esspera? ¿Essspera? ¡Dessspués de todo… todo lo que essperé para verte! ¡Tonta! ¿Tieness idea de cuánto… quería tocarte…-

-¡ANDREW!

-¡...EL PIANO! ¡Quería tocarte el piano, Akko!- y al decir esto, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la arena.

-A-andrew…-

-Akko ¿estas bien?- preguntó él arrastrándose hacia ella.

-S-si pero… no puedo levantarme, todo está girando-

-ni yo puedo… las piernas no me funcionan, malditos cocktails de bienvenida-

-s-sí- y ambos se soltaron a reír tan fuerte como pudieron. Akko sintió la mano de Andrew sobre la suya.

-al menos así ya no puedes escapar de mí- Akko sonrió tímidamente.

-mañana puedes… tocar… me…- Andrew se giró para verla.

-¿qué dices?- pero solo obtuvo por respuesta los ronquidos de la chica. Él soltó una pequeña risa. Luego se tapó la cara avergonzado.

Demonios, pensó, estuvo tan cerca… menos mal que se me ocurrió lo del piano…

-hey- Akko abrió los ojos y encontró que Andrew la miraba sonriendo.

-hey ¿dónde están todos?- preguntó Akko aún espabilando. Andrew señaló hacia el otro lado y Akko alcanzó a ver a todos sus amigos tirados como cadáveres alrededor de donde la noche anterior había estado la fogata.

-vaya… al final no usamos la cabaña para nada- se lamentó Akko.

-bueno- dijo Andrew- yo no diría eso exactamente…

Y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y salieron de ella Katarina y Amanda tomadas de la mano.

-Buenos días perdedores- los saludó la pelirroja. La quijada de Akko se abrió hasta el suelo, Andrew solo miró hacia arriba apenado.- yo que ustedes me apresuraba, se va a enfriar el desayuno

Y desaparecieron juntas por la playa.

-¿pero qué…? Andrew… ¿viste eso? ¡No me digas que fue por eso qué…!- el chico se rascó la cabeza sonrojado.- vaya que fue una noche extraña… ¡nunca pensé que te vería ebrio!

-¿yo? ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que no pudo levantarse!- dijo él riendo.

-no hay que mencionarle esto a nadie- se apresuró a decir la castaña.

-bien- contestó él- pero tienes que pasar el resto del día conmigo.

Akko miró al mar y sonrió contenta

-esta bien-

-¿qué pasa Sucy? Te ves molesta- le dijo Lotte a su amiga durante el desayuno.

-Al final parece que fallé…-

-¿eh?-

-¿traje esta poción de la lujuria para usarla en Akko y Andrew… pero todo se puso borroso y creo que me equivoqué…- dijo mirando con curiosidad a su amiga pelirroja y a la chica rubia que comía de su tenedor- meh, ya qué.

Lotte no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga en serio era malvada.


	9. san valentin pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un rework de un fanfic viejisimo que nunca subí, contiene un poquis de diakko y de ursuakko(no sé si así se llame el ship pero bueh) pero es principalmente ankko

El día del amor y de la amistad se acercaba y en el ambiente de Luna Nova se respiraba un aire de expectación medio dulzón. Era casi como la celebración en cualquier otra escuela con el detalle de que la magia hacía que el día se volviera una dinámica más divertida, pues todas las brujitas ponían su empeño y creatividad en crear el regalo más delicioso y original.

-Parece que alguien está emocionada- dijo Andrew, quien se había detenido a dar un paseo por la escuela y ahora observaba a una muy absorta Sucy Manbaveran mezclar ingredientes en un caldero a diestra y siniestra.

-Lleva así toda la mañana, estoy algo preocupada por la persona que será elegida para probar el menjurje de Sucy- contestó Akko rascándose la nuca.

Estaban sentados en el césped observando la euforia colectiva. Normalmente Andrew llegaba acompañado de Francis, quien iba a visitar a Lotte, sin embargo, gradualmente obtuvieron más confianza en su relación y últimamente habían empezado a pasar algo más de tiempo a solas. Lo que dejaba a Akko con la tarea de acompañar a Andrew.

-Me imagino que tú igual estás emocionada por algo así ¿no? ¿Piensas hacer chocolates para tus amigas?- preguntó Andrew algo desinteresado y sólo por hacer plática. Pero los ojos de Akko se iluminaron como un par de sables jedi.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y a la profesora Ursula, es decir, a Shiny también. A ella le gusta el chocolate blanco relleno de fresas. También a Diana por supuesto, aunque no creo que ella me dé a mí… y a Amanda también, aunque quizá haga gomitas enchiladas o algo así para ella, ya que no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces… ¿qué hay de ti Andrew?

-¿eh?- la pregunta tomó al chico por sorpresa. -¿qué hay de mí?

-¿Le vas a re- regalar…- por alguna razón al repetir la pregunta, Akko comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa- ...chocolates a alguien?

-Nunca doy chocolates- contestó él de inmediato.

-Eeeh, qué amargado eres- exclamó Akko haciendo un puchero. Y luego suspiró- es de esperarse de ti

-No me gusta mucho la fecha. Es incómodo recibir tantas golosinas que sabes que no te vas a comer- Akko lo miró con cara de fastidio.

-Uy no, qué terrible es tu vida Andrew, odiaría ser tú: todo rico, popular y cotizado- el chico le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Alguna vez le has regresado un regalo a una chica enamorada?- preguntó acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- espetó ella alejándolo con su mano.

-Exacto, no sabes lo incómodo que es ¿alguien te ha regalado chocolates alguna vez, brujita torpe?- el orgullo de Akko saltó en ese instante.

-No sé cómo alguien podría enamorarse de ti Andrew Hanbridge, eres todo un bully- 

-No es la gran cosa- dijo él alejando la mirada hacia el cielo- esas chicas no me conocen ni les interesa, esa es su naturaleza, caen por cualquier tipo atractivo y con dinero.

Akko no estaba cierta pero le pareció distinguir algo de decepción en la voz de su amigo.

-Dudo que alguien tendría interés en mí si no fuera por esas dos cosas-

-Vaya, que triste- dijo Akko sin pensarlo para nada, pero luego se dio cuenta y se tapó la boca sonrojada. Andrew se echó a reír en cuanto la vió.

-Eres tan torpe, me pregunto qué clase de chico se fijaría en ti- 

-E-este…- murmuró Akko sonrojándose- en realidad ningún chico me ha dado chocolates nunca, ¡pero no es nada que no se arregle con un piquete de abeja!

-Ni me lo recuerdes por favor- ambos rieron esta vez.

Ahora Akko se encontraba con sus amigas en el salón que normalmente se usaba para la clase de pócimas pero que con permiso de la directora, se había convertido en una cocina improvisada para que las chicas pudieran cocinar sus golosinas.

-¡Vaya Lotte! Eres muy buena- exclamó alguna de sus compañeras mientras una pequeña multitud se amontonaba alrededor de la rubia. Los lentes de la chica se empañaron y trataba de alejar con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, la atención que sus compañeritas le estaban dando.

-Vaya Akko, eres pésima- le dijo Sucy. Akko miró sus intentos de trufas que parecían pequeños monstruos de lodo que abrían sus fauces viscosas.- primero deberías dominar el hacer los chocolates y luego te encargas de ponerles hechizos, bruja tonta.

-Ugggh, esto es taaan difícil.- se quejó la castaña derritiéndose como una bola de slime deprimida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz detrás.

-¡Diana!- exclamó Akko levantándose del suelo. - tú eres buena en todo, seguro vienes a presumir tus chocolates encantados perfectos ¿no es así?

-B-bueno…- Diana trató de esconder su evidente sonrojo- la verdad es que no soy tan buena como Lotte.

-¡Lo admitió!- Akko tragó aire sorprendida. Diana arqueó la ceja.

-Llevaré mi ayuda a otro lado- 

-No, no, por favor Diana, soy un desastre, solo mira eso- para ese punto las bolas encantadas habían desarrollado brazos también y gritaban “madreee, madreee” en voces pequeñitas.

-Okay- suspiró Diana- aquí vamos…

Después de un rato Akko ya había completado la mayoría de sus chocolates, y Diana le había ayudado a encantarlos también.

-Oye Diana…- 

-Oye Akko…- empezaron ambas interrumpiendo la una a la otra.

-Oh, disculpa Diana, sigue-

-No era nada…- dijo la rubia escondiendo su rostro- sólo… pues… nunca había hecho chocolates para alguien y… ¿hay algo especial que te guste en los chocolates?

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? Pues, no en realidad. Me gustan todo los tipos de chocolate, je. Los tuyos los rellene con menta y les puse un poco de azul porque se que te gus… eh.. ¿Diana?-

Su amiga ahora le daba la espalda por completo ocultando su cara.

-E-estoy bien ¿qué ibas a decir?- dijo la chica tratando de sonar relajada, la verdad era que trataba de esconder un evidente sonrojo que por alguna razón se rehusaba a abandonar su cara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo Akko- te ves algo roja, ¿será por el calor de…?

-¿SABES? DEBO IRME YA PROMETÍ QUE LE ENSEÑARÍA A BARBARA UN HECHIZO PARA CONVERTIR SUS CHOCOLATES EN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, BYE-

-O-oye Diana, espe…- pero la rubia salió rápidamente por la puerta y dejó a Akko sola. Una cabellera azul se asomó en su lugar por la puerta.

-¿Eso que pareció un relámpago fue Diana?- preguntó la figura entrando a la habitación.

-Sh-shiny… Ursula- sensei- Akko sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, chocolates, ¿vas a regalar muchos Akko?- dijo acercándose.

-Pues algo así… je… ¡oh! ¡Espere! ¡No se acerque más! ¡No puede ver los suyos!- dijo Akko bloqueando la vista de su maestra con las manos. La maestra emitió una risita.

-Esta bien, miraré para otro lado… eh, ¿qué pasa? Te ves preocupada-

-Eh, bueno… es que…-

-¿Es sobre tus chocolates?- preguntó Ursula alzando la ceja. Ya presentía que algo pasaba con su querida estudiante- ¿quieres hacer los de alguien  _ aún  _ más especiales?

-Bueno… es solo que… digamos, alguien que recibirá muchos chocolates… quizá no querría comerlos si son como todos ¿no?- preguntó la chica rascándose la nuca.

-¿recibirá muchos? ¿estamos hablando de alguien en especial?-

-no… bueno…-

-¿un chico guapo?-

-¡no! Es una situación hipoteti…-

-¿el hijo de un conde?- Akko se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello. Ursula se echó a reír. - Ya, ya. Pues bueno, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra ¿te parece?

-¿eeeh?- a Akko le brillaron los ojos.- Ursula-sensei… ¡bien! Iré por mi varita.

La maestra entonces posó su mirada accidentalmente en los chocolates que su alumna había preparado y se sorprendió de ver unos corazones blancos con un relleno rojizo. Sintió su corazón dar un pequeño brinco y no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
